


Happy Days

by Invictis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, McGenji - Freeform, Pre-Recall, Romance, Short One Shot, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictis/pseuds/Invictis
Summary: “I am so-” Genji was cut off by Jesse dipping a finger right into the fountain and wiping it across his nose in retaliation.  He just stared at McCree, dumbfounded, for a minute. His eyes narrowed. Reaching behind him he scooped up some melted chocolate in his hand before, quick as a flash, he pressed it into Jesse’s face, leaving behind a chocolate handprint.





	Happy Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfall/gifts).



It was the middle of February, Valentine’s Day was around the corner, and the Watchpoint was decked out in the colors of love. McCree took in all of the various decorations that Lena must have put up without Jack's permission, a smile on his face. There were pink paper hearts strung up on the ceiling in the hallways, red garland on every countertop in sight, and even little white doves on the windows. He chuckled to himself as he entered the communal kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee. There was even a heart on the coffee maker. He got himself a cup of coffee from the machine, inhaling the bitter aroma that somehow couldn't quite compare to the coffee back home.

Making his way back to the part of the base that Blackwatch inhabited, he paused as he noticed that Genji was standing in the middle of the hallway outside of his room, staring around him in confusion. 

“Somethin’ wrong there, Genji?” he asked. The cyborg looked up to see his strange friend peering at him from under the brim of his cowboy hat.

“I do not understand, what are all of these decorations for?” he said. Jesse looked around at the explosion of pink and red that had somehow gotten to their corner of the base, and laughed. 

“Lena must've gotten her hands on some stuff for Valentine's. Can't wait to hear what the Commander has to say about this!” he said. Genji cocked his head the way Jesse noticed he did whenever he was trying to remember something. 

“Oh, right! That is the celebration of love, right? My father never permitted such festivities back in Hanamura, although it is celebrated a bit differently in Japan compared to America, I believe.” McCree took in this information and an idea formed in his head.

“Well, why don't I show ya how to really celebrate the day of love?!” He slung an arm around Genji's shoulders, the smaller man forced to look up with a disgruntled expression. He did not try to escape, though. He'd been around Jesse McCree enough to know there was no escaping this man. 

“What do you mean, McCree?” he asked warily. The cowboy's harebrained schemes generally ended in extra work for Blackwatch. Or a trip to the medical wing. 

“I mean, Genji, I'm going to woo you!” Jesse's face lit up in happiness, his eyes sparkled mischievously, and Genji's heart thumped hard in his chest. 

Oh.

Oh dear.

If Jesse meant what he thought he meant, then Genji was definitely in trouble. 

 

Valentine's Day was the next day, so McCree definitely had his work cut out for him. He had managed to get off base and buy the supplies necessary for his day with Genji, and he had snuck down to the Blackwatch kitchen (although he knew that Reyes knew what was going on - nothing escapes that man), and prepared everything for the next day. 

Jesse was a lot more perceptive than people gave him credit for; he may act stupid but when people think that you're an idiot they tend to not watch what they say around you. He knew that Genji still hadn't fully adjusted to his new body yet. He knew that the cyborg still had nightmares about what had happened to him, and he just wanted to do something, anything really, to help cheer up his friend. If he had a little crush, well, that was a thought for another day. This would strictly be about making Genji happy; he expecting nothing in return.

So, because he knew that going out to a restaurant in public would be a bad idea, he decided to make dinner himself. Now, he may not look it, but Jesse McCree knew how to cook. When you grow up on a farm, you gotta learn how to make food taste good. Otherwise, you’ll be stuck eating bland food for the rest of your days.

The day of love dawned, and Jesse had to admit that he was nervous. He wasn't about to lie to himself and say that he didn't have any feelings for Genji, but he also knew that today wasn't the time to act on said feelings. It was about cheering his friend up, and getting him out of the funk he was in. He wanted the cyborg to be happy, and he hoped that doing cheesy things on Valentine's Day would help him accomplish that. 

He dressed the same way he always did, and threw his serape over his shoulders as he left his room, a bouquet of thirteen yellow and pink roses in one hand and a box of chocolate in the other. A dessert maker he was not, so Genji would have to settle for the store bought stuff. 

As he made his way down the hallway to Genji’s door, he took a deep breath and made himself relax. He didn’t know why he was so nervous all of a sudden. This wasn’t a date, after all. Just flowers and chocolates between friends. That’s it. Just friends. Coming to a stop outside of his friends' door, he straightened his hat and smoothed out his serape before knocking. 

Genji had been waiting in his room for over an hour. It was late in the day, and as he did not need much sleep anymore he had completed his duties early on. He didn’t exactly know when McCree was going to show up at his door to ‘woo’ him, and therefore rushed through the day perhaps a bit more messily than usual. As soon as he heard the knock on his door, he jumped up to answer it. Coming face to face with the outlaw, Genji had to stop and stare. Sure, he was dressed normally, but there was something about the way he was standing there, flowers and chocolates in hand, looking almost nervous that just tugged at the cyborg’s heartstrings. Damnit, this was no time for feelings!

“Uhh, here, these are for you,” McCree said, thrusting his hands towards Genji. Genji laughed lightly and took them from him. 

“Thank you, cowboy,” he said. 

“I dunno if you even like flowers and such, but I figured if I’m gonna woo you, I’m gonna have ta do it properly,” McCree said. He waited in the doorway while Genji put the flowers in a glass with water and set the chocolates down on his desk. 

“I appreciate what you have set out to do, Jesse,” Genji said softly. McCree gulped, forcing down the blush that wanted to rise on his cheeks. Not. The Time!

“I mean, it’s nothin’ man. Jus’ wanted ta cheer ya up a bit,” McCree replied. 

“So what is on the schedule for tonight, then?”

“Well I figure we’ll jus’ do the typical Valentine’s Day shit, y’know? I gotcha your flowers and chocolates, now it’s just time for the food!” McCree slung his arm around Genji’s shoulders, leading him towards the kitchen. He had given everyone strict orders that the kitchen was off limits for the night, and that everyone would have to get their food elsewhere for the evening. He had a man to impress, damnit! McCree was not about to have anyone interrupt them while he was trying to do something good for someone for once in his life. 

As the duo entered the kitchen, Jesse was halted by Genji stopped abruptly at the sight that greeted them. McCree had spread his ingredients out over the kitchen, and the counter was full of items. There were steak and potatoes, asparagus, strawberries, cherries, pineapple, and a lot of chocolate. He had tossed a tablecloth over their beat up kitchen table, and a single rose sat in a glass cup as a centerpiece. Jesse let Genji take everything in for a moment before leading him over to the table and sitting him down. Reaching up into a cupboard, he got out a bottle of sake and two cups. 

“Okay, so I don’t know how good this’ll be compared to what you’re used to, but this was the only kind they had,” he said, pouring a drink for Genji and letting the Japanese man pour him one in return. He had drunk enough times with Genji after a rough mission that he knew what etiquette was expected of him by now.

“You did all of this for me?” Genji asked. There was a strange look in his eyes, as if he couldn’t quite believe that someone would do something so special for him. McCree grinned.

“Of course, Genji. I told you this day was gonna be about you, didn’t I?” he said. He washed his hands and set a pan on the stove. “Now, how do ya like yer steak? If you say anything above medium, I’m ‘fraid this dinner will wind up goin’ nowhere.” He chuckled while tossing two seasoned steaks on the stove. 

As he cooked their dinner, they made idle small talk. He asked Genji about his day, nodding his head and making affirmative noises to show that he was still listening even when his back was turned to check on their food. McCree listened to Genji talk with a fuzzy feeling in his stomach. When was the last time either of them had just sat down and talked with someone else? He knew that, for him, it had been years. Back in Deadlock, no one ever asked about your day. It was all business, no exceptions. Here, though, he had managed to find something like a home. 

After plating their food, he set it down in front of Genji with an embellished flourish. “Your dinner is served, sir!” Genji looked down at his piled high plate in wonder. If this was how much food the cowboy ate on a regular basis, how he was still in shape was a mystery to him. The two sat in companionable silence, eating their food and sneaking looks at each other in between bites. It was a comfortable silence, neither feeling the need to speak as they enjoyed their food. Once they had both finished their plates, Jesse took Genji’s from him and tossed them in the sink to do later. “Alright now, here comes the fun part!” 

“What, exactly, is this fun part you speak of?” Genji asked, an eyebrow raised. McCree pulled down a strange looking contraption and placed it on the table. “What is that?”

“It’s a chocolate fountain!” Jesse had a large smile on his face, and his eyes crinkled adorably. “We’re gonna have our own chocolate covered fruit, now! It’s the best part about Valentine’s, after all.” He set up the machine quickly, pouring a generous amount of chocolate in and gathering the various types of fruit that he had prepared. He was handed a skewer and Jesse gestured towards the fountain. “Well, have at it.” 

He dipped a strawberry in and went to eat it, but he didn’t notice that Jesse had moved to lean over him. As he moved to turn towards his friend, lifting his skewer to take a bite, it instead brushed against Jesse’s cheek.   
For a moment neither of them moved. Jesse stood there, shocked, while Genji just stared at the streak of chocolate now on the cowboy’s cheek in embarrassment. 

“I am so-” Genji was cut off by Jesse dipping a finger right into the fountain and wiping it across his nose in retaliation. He just stared at McCree, dumbfounded, for a minute. His eyes narrowed. Reaching behind him he scooped up some melted chocolate in his hand before, quick as a flash, he pressed it into Jesse’s face, leaving behind a chocolate handprint. Now it was McCree’s turn to stop in shock. 

“Oh, it is on, cyborg.” 

“Bring it, cowboy.”

Chaos ensued. 

Later, when Ana ventured into the kitchen for her evening cup of tea, she was greeted with quite the sight. Jesse and Genji were leaning against each other, laughing so hard that they couldn’t breathe, and absolutely covered in what appeared to be chocolate. Pieces of fruit could be seen scattered across the kitchen, apparently having been used as projectiles. Puddles of chocolate surrounded the table. She smiled to herself and turned around, not having been seen. Those two would sort themselves out given the time.


End file.
